


Improvisation

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Magic, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv's struggling to maintain her act so she improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "magic" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html).

"You know you glare at me every time I get a spell right," Liv said, glancing over at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye. She could blow this spell out of the water without blinking but having someone judge her, even on an act, wasn't easy to ignore. "If you don't think I'm good enough, just say it."

"You're doing fine," Bonnie assured her but the tone, the body language matched the glare.

"If you have something to say..." Liv repeated, tension crackling through her, shoulders and back getting tight.

"I miss it, ok?" Bonnie declared suddenly, catching Liv off guard.

"Magic. You can do it, I can't, I miss the... warmth, the buzz," Bonnie explained, softening.

"Sound like a really good lay," Liv said with a smirk but she couldn’t fault the accuracy.

"Yeah," Bonnie said nostalgically before blushing. "I mean, ew, no."

Liv took a step forward, pulling Bonnie's hand towards her. She knew the heat that burned through a witch as magic flowed through them. There was no replacing it.

"Look, I can't give you your magic back but what do you say to a quick hit?" Closing her eyes, she channeled just a taste of her magic. Pulling Bonnie closer, she curled her hand around her arm, her skin turning hot under her touch. Feeling bold, she closed the circuit between them with a kiss. Not strictly needed but every good act needed a bit of improv.

“See, just like a really good lay...”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
